


Kiss

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, California, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Songfic, Surprises, The Author Regrets Nothing, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: I was listening to the What is Love? EP by my fave artist NeverShoutNever aaaaand theres this. Enjoy I guess? I dunno. *blows kiss* Shit got outta hand.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Dark opens his door and someone special is on his doorstep.

Dark woke up rubbing his eyes to the pounding of his front door. He could hear Chica barking, and he couldn't tell if it was angry barking or excited barking, so he decided he'd just go investigate. He picked up his phone and checked the time. 

 

_6:30 am._

 

Whoever this is better have a damn good excuse for waking him up an hour before his alarm, or he wasn't going to be very happy. Chica's barking turned to whining and scratching as the knocking slowed down but continued, so Dark sighed and rubbed his face, deciding against putting on pants or a shirt. What they saw was what they were gonna get, whether they liked it or not. 

 

He drudged down the stairs as he heard his name being called, muffled by his wooden door. He raised an eyebrow at this, because he didn't spot any notifications of texts from his friends about coming over, definitely not  _this_ early. It was still dark for christ's sakes. 

 

"Dark! Open yer damn door! I know yer in there!" He hears, as his hand touches the knob. The lilt in the person's voice was very familiar, but Dark was too tired to pinpoint the exact source of the accent. Oh well, maybe the anxious visitor will have something to say once he opens the door. He twists the knob, closing his eyes as the slightest hint of sunlight hit him. He yawned loudly as the visitor waited for him, still impatient. 

 

"Listen couldn't whatever you need wait?" Dark remarks as he rubs his eyes, having yet to see the person standing in front of him. 

"I dunno," the  _Irish_ voice starts sarcastically, "yer boyfriend could probably walk 'round fer a bit til ye get yer shit together I guess." 

 

Dark's eyes shot open as he took in the sight before him. His Irishman was back, and more gorgeous than before. He was  _home._ "There's no fucking way you're here right now." Dark says, and he watches as Anti scoffs, rolling his dichromatic eyes. 

"Ye wanna close tha door and open it again er somethin'? I'm gettin' kinda impatient here." Anti remarks, and Dark shakes his head, making his raven hair even messier than before. 

 

"No-uh-h," Dark stutters, and his brunette beauty only stares at him, amused. "Hold on I just-" He swipes his hand across Anti, hitting his arms with a smack. "Oh shit this is real." 

 

"Ow! Dammit all Daerk!" Anti exclaims, rubbing his arm in anger and then scratching Dark's bicep. " _Fuck me_ that hurt!" 

"Ow fuck did you scratch me??" Dark laughs, touching the small cuts with his hand to wipe away the small droplets of blood. "I'm sorry babe, it's just a little hard to believe you're here and you're... _you."_ Dark says and Anti gives him a small smile and another eye roll. He pushes past Dark, rolling his luggage behind him then plopping down on the couch. 

"Well?" Anti starts, patting the seat next to him, beckoning his boyfriend to come over to him. "Are ye gonna sit there dumbfounded er am i gonna get a kiss outta ye?" 

 

Dark does everything but tumble to the ground as he shuts the door and sprints over to the love of his life, pulling him into a tentative kiss. "God," he lets go breathing, "I missed you so much." Anti smiles into the kiss, his two sharp canines showing slightly. "Ye, I guess I missed ye too." Dark laughs at him and kisses him again, leaning over him to pin him to the couch. Anti allows him control, just this once, and preens under his touch. 

 

Dark licks his bottom lip, politely asking for entrance, which Anti openly gives to him. They stay like that for awhile, until Dark grips Anti by his light hips, lifting him off the couch while never breaking the kiss. Anti wraps his legs around Dark, his face red and blushing, his lips kiss bitten and puffy. Dark pins him against the wall, holding him up with his pure muscle, kissing and biting Anti's pulse point, making the smaller man groan in pleasure. "I missed that... _god_ did i miss making you moan..." Dark whispers into his neck, leaving a huge purple hickey on his soft white skin. Anti grinds against Dark, begging for more friction, but Dark halts him, a hungry and powerful glint in his eye that makes Anti whine with need. 

"You know the rules baby..." Dark says, his way of asking Anti if he wants to go this route. Anti gives him a wanting look, eyes glossed over with pure submissive need. Dark watches as he swallows, his adam's apple bobbing slightly. 

"I know the rules..." Anti starts, licking his lips as he pulls a corner under his teeth. "Master Dark."

Dark growls in response, picking up his little sub by his ass and holding him up. "Bedroom, then?" He asks, and Anti is nearly breathless. 

"Bedroom Master Dark,  _please._ " Anti whines, and it goes  _straight_ to Dark's cock. " _Ruin me."_

Dark smirks as they hit the stairs, huffing his breath over the shell of Anti's ear and whispering. " _I can't wait to make you regret that."_

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously it was Anti amirite? ;) ANYWAYS Im gonna keep digging through prompts because my heart wont let this ship sink....but it will go on ;) okay im done. Ta ta :3


End file.
